CardCaptors2The Saga Continues
by SilverAngel
Summary: *REPOST* Yes, I have reposted it so that I can fix the absolutely horrendous grammar mistakes I made XD heh.... R


A:N: Well, everyone, I've finally come back. (cue celebration music) I went through my share of harsh times and learned from it. J.C. Rocket, I've learned most of all from you. You taught me many things:: 1.) The importance of good grammar. 2.) Not to reply to flame (heh.... brought that onto myself), and 3.) To write original works and not stuff everyone's doing. There's no excuse for the crap I wrote, and I apologize profusely. Well, I have a secret.... But I won't tell anyone until I'm good and ready **smiles evilly** Mwahahaha!!!! =) Well, I will be writing this now... (Yes, I know, I'm reposting, but oh well. I needed to.) Ta-ta!

~SilverAngel*

Disclaimer~Unfortunately I do NOT own Sakura, Kero, Li, Meilin, or Madison (though I am the blond Madison--PallaPlease/Meilin and SpazSailor/Sakura are my confederates... heheheh...); however, I do own Danielle, Becca, Shawn and Ana. So don't sue me as you probably will not get anything of value. WAIT! Oh no.... that's glass.... so never mind...

WARNING~OCs galore--in fact, four of them--so if you don't like OCs I suggest you stop reading.... NOW. Also if you are a Sakura/Li fan, you should stop reading..... NOW. (Meilin/Li fan myself =D )

CARDCAPTORS 2: THE SAGA CONTINUES

"Yeah! We did it!" Sakura yelled joyfully. She and Madison hugged, wands in hand. 

Li jumped down from the apartment ledge, holding the sword. "All the cards are now in the Clow Book," he reported. 

Meilin jumped down beside him. "And we beat the biggest evil. That's what counts even more," she said happily. Li smiled at her, and Meilin returned it. Sakura and Madison exchanged knowing looks as they ran over to their two best friends.

Suddenly a girl appeared out of thin air. "Thank you for completing the Clow Book," she said, smiling.

"Are-are you a Clow Card?" Madison asked testily. 

The mysterious girl laughed, a soft and musical laugh. "No, Madison. I am in charge of the events of time." 

"She's still weird to me," Meilin said. 

Kero flew down and blinked. He said, "What is your business here?"

"I am here to take the Clow Book to the second 'set' of CardCaptors," she said. 

"What do you mean, 'the second set'?" Sakura asked. 

"I mean that in the future, another will open the Book of Clow. Of course, you four will have been reborn into different people," she replied. 

Li asked, "So Sakura will open the Book again?" 

To everyone's surprise, she answered, "No. But it will be one of you." She glanced at the Book. "I promise. It will be one of you"

«Many years later.....» Danielle hurried toward the library. _I've got to hurry!_ she thought_. I'll miss that new shipment of books the library just got!_ She threw open the door, panting. "I made it!" she yelled triumphantly before she realized she WAS, after all, in a library. 

The librarian looked at her crossly, then realized who it was. She said, "Oh, hi Danielle. The new books are over there." She gestured to a newly built portion of the library. Danielle hurried over.

_I'll bet they've got some great stuff on Greek Mythology_ Danielle thought excitedly as she scanned the books. One caught her eye, however. It was dusty, as if no one had handled it for decades. She plucked it off the shelf and blew at the dust. Only the title showed, saying in large letters, "THE CLOW". "The Clow, huh?" Danielle murmured. She dropped the book on the table, causing a huge cloud of dust to arise. Coughing, Danielle noticed a seal on the book, binding the book together so that no one could absentmindedly flip through the pages. She reached for the seal to break it. 

"Danielle! Closing time!" 

Danielle jumped slightly, then rose to check out the book. She set it down carefully on the counter and said, "I'd like to check this one out, please." 

"The Clow?" the librarian asked, puzzled. "That name doesn't ring a belloh well." She typed something on her computer and it began to flash. "Wh-what's going on here?!" she sputtered. After a few bangs and Control-Alt-Deletes, the computer went back to normal. 

"Oh, that's okay," Danielle said. "I'll just buy it from you for ten bucks." 

"Okay," the librarian agreed after a moment. Danielle slapped the money on the counter and ran out the door and onto her street, clutching her new book. 

"Time for dinner!" her mother's voice rang out. _Just in time,_ she thought.

"Ughhhhh" Danielle plopped on her bed. "I'm soooooo stuffed." The book bounced on her bed as she fell on it. "Oh yeah! That book! Man, it's hot in here." Danielle rose from her bed and opened her window. "Much better," she said, satisfied. _Now to see what's in that book,_ she thought. A gentle breeze flowed through the window. Danielle gripped the seal. Strange, how, all of a sudden, the book wasn't so dusty anymore. She yanked the golden clasp so the ribbon it was attached to lay, still attached to the spine, on the floor. A strange-looking creature's eyes began to glow on the cover. Afraid, Danielle threw open the cover.

She expected pages of thick paper. Instead, for a fleeting instant, she saw a large stack of cards with strange creatures printed on them. Then, as quick as the moment she saw them, they flew out the window. "Hey! Come back here!" Danielle yelled. She tried to catch them, but her efforts were in vain. She returned to the book and gasped.

Obviously the cards weren't the only things in the book. A small winged creature was slowly rising out of the hole where the cards had been. It looked up. "Hi," it said. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Danielle screamed. "What are you?" 

"I am Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards." 

"Th-the what?" Danielle stammered, confused. 

Kero studied her closely. "She was right," he said. "You're not Sakura." 

"I'm Danielle," she replied, almost defiantly. "I don't know who Sakura is, but I am most definitely not her." 

Kero didn't seem to be listening, however. "She said someone else would open the Clow Book" he murmured. 

"Hey!" Danielle yelled. "Did you hear me?! Obviously I am not this Sakura chick, otherwise don't you think I would know?? Are you listening to me, you stuffed animal?" That hit a sore spot. 

Kero's head snapped up. "Stuffed animal?!" he repeated angrily. 

_Uh-oh,_ Danielle thought warily and stood up to back away. Kero headed straight for her finger and bit down. 

"Owwww!" Danielle glared angrily at Kero. "What'd you do that for?!" 

Kero straightened himself. "I am not a stuffed animal," he replied casually. As Danielle nursed her wounded finger, Kero flew around her, studying her. "If she's not Sakura" he said quietly, "then who is she? Meilin? Madison?" 

Danielle had had it. She snapped, "I have no idea who you're talking about, but my name is Danielle. Not Mei Lin or Madison. Danielle." Kero suddenly shot for the book, nearly whipping up a tornado. "Hey!" she yelled. "What was that for?!" He ignored her and rummaged in the open book. 

"I found it!" Kero yelled triumphantly. He rose out of the book, holding a card with a creature on it labeled, "The Jump".

"Here." He handed it to her. Danielle took it, surprised. "Now I know who you are!" Kero said happily. "You're Madison! Her first card was The Jump!" Danielle shook her head. 

"Hold on. Back up," she said. "I'm who?" 

"Madison!" Kero yelled, slightly aggravated. 

_Just humor him, Dani._ "Okayyyso what do I do with this?" Danielle asked. 

"Oh yeah! Here. This is yours," Kero said. He handed her a small, round pocket mirror. "Thanks!" Danielle was delighted. "Now, hold it out in front of you," he said, "and you'll know what to do from there." She rolled her eyes, but complied.

Danielle held the mirror out in front of her and let go. It hovered in the air. She felt an extreme surge of power go through her. "Mirror of Clow," she said. "The power of magic, the power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" The mirror lengthened into a long staff, covered with small mirrors in a spiral pattern. At the end of the staff, a spiral-shaped knob protruded from the top end. "Wha" Danielle gasped. 

"That is the Mirror Wand," Kero said. "You use it to capture the Clow Cards you released." 

Danielle panicked. "I have to catch all of those cards?!" she repeated. "Are you nuts??" 

"Not all of them," Kero said, pointing to the book. 

"Oh, right." Danielle rolled her eyes. "The Jump Card. So what do I do with the cards?" 

Kero smiled that little annoying smile that says, "I know something that you don't!" "You'll see," was his reply. 

"Grrrr!" Danielle gritted her teeth. "Fine," she managed to reply.

THE NEXT DAY"So let me get this straight," said Danielle's best friend Rebecca. "A little flying stuffed animal flew out of a book you got at a library after all of the cards inside escaped??" She began to laugh. 

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Becca, but that's what really happened," Danielle said, aggravated beyond belief by her friend's laughter. She winced. "Man, it's really windy today." 

"I know," replied Becca. "That's one thing I know is true." 

"Then how do you explain this?!" Danielle yelled, pulling out the Mirror that Kero gave her. 

Becca just waved her hand. "Probably something your mom gave you and you forgot about it." She inspected it closer. "Then again, it does look familiarAaah!"

The wind had blown away Becca's books. "I'll get them," Becca said in an exasperated voice as all of the students hurried ahead of her. Danielle waited for her, however. As she bent down to pick them up, the skirt of her school uniform flew up. "Oooh" she said angrily. As Becca smoothed down her skirt, Danielle saw something white flitting around behind her. It stopped, then headed for Becca. 

"Watch out!" Danielle screamed. The white thing wrapped itself around Becca and lifted her into the air as the wind howled.

Kero poked his head out of Danielle's backpack. "It's the Windy Card," he yelled, trying to keep his voice above the wind. Danielle glared at him. 

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled back. 

"I figured something would happen, so I decided to tag along," Kero said in reply. "Now, use the Mirror Wand to capture the Clow Card!" Danielle gasped, obviously not paying attention. Kero gritted his teeth and was about to send a sharp comment, but Danielle beat him to it.

"What's that?!" she screamed, pointing to Becca, who was wriggling, trying to get out of the white thing's grasp. A thing that looked like a weird-shaped key was floating in front of her and shining brightly. 

"It's the Key of Clow!" Kero yelled, disbelieving. "She's Sakura!" Danielle decided to waste no more time. She pulled out the Mirror.

"Mirror of Clowthe power of magic, the power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" she yelled. The mirror underwent the transformation again, but this time Danielle pulled out the Jump Card. "Jump!" she yelled, hitting the Card with the Mirror Wand. Bright streams of light came from the Card and formed wings on Danielle's feet. She jumped to rescue Becca from Windy. "Becca, grab on!" she yelled. She clung to Danielle while she jumped to safety. 

Kero floated in front of Becca. "Use the Key!" he yelled. She nodded.

"Key of Clow" she said, holding the Key in front of her. "The power of magic, the power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" The Key lengthened into a staff, still with the Key at the head. Becca stared at the wand in her hand. "Cool," she whispered. 

Danielle jumped around, confusing Windy. Suddenly she charged for Becca, who was still admiring the wand. "Becca!" Danielle screamed as the wind whipped around her. 

"Capture that card!" Kero yelled.

Danielle whipped out the wand. "Windy Card," she yelled, keeping her voice above the wind. "Return to your power confine!" The wand in her hand struck a card, which had materialized out of seemingly nowhere. White streams of light flowed from Windy, who was right in front of the card, into the card. The wind died down as the card floated to Danielle. She took it and looked at it. A picture of a woman with no legs, a large cloak wrapped around her, and her hair parted and crossed and the words "THE WINDY" stared back at her. She pocketed it and headed for school.

After school, Becca and Danielle met at Danielle's house. "That was some adventure," Becca said. Kero floated out from Danielle's backpack. 

"You'd better put that Clow Card in the Book," he said. Danielle nodded. She picked up the book from where she had left it on her desk. Becca looked over her shoulder. 

"So that's the Book of Clow" she murmured. Danielle placed the Windy Card in the book along with The Jump. 

Becca was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey Kero," she asked, "why didn't the wands stay?" 

"Because you didn't need them after the battle," he replied. 

Danielle asked, "Will there be more CardCaptors like us?" 

"Not like you," he said. "But there will be more" He looked out the window. "They will come soon. I can feel it"

TO BE CONTINUED

A:N: Well, there it is. The repost, new and improved (like myself). Hope you people like it!! =) Took me a while to frickin' fix the darn thing.... You better like it..... Otherwise I send my hired assasins after you to kill you. Or, even worse, I send Hannah S. to hug you. **shudders** Now, for those of you who know our dear sweet Hannah (joking, of course), you'll know what I mean. Well, ta-ta and R&R please I beg!!

Luv,

SilverAngel 0:)


End file.
